Own Little World
by Dead Walking Raccoon
Summary: Gaara’s in a mental institution and Neji’s family needs a good name.Forced to‘hang out’with Gaara,Neji realizes there’s more to the antisocial teen then meets the eyes.What’s happened in his past to cause such a detached attitude?NejiGaaraNeji,NarSas,Yaoi
1. The Institution

I don't own Naruto…

**Own Little World**

Chapter One: The Institution

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

Konoha's Mental Institution was not precisely in Kahoka. It was actually a mile or two away from the edges of the town, down a solitary road that never had many vehicles on it.

Any one taking the time to think about it, would guess it was out in the middle of no where so sociality didn't have to think that there were, indeed, people that couldn't fit into their little perfect lives. If there was a stain on the carpet, it would be easier to put a rug over it and deny knowing anything about it. That way they could pretend like it never existed. They didn't want to be reminded of the blemish to sociality.

The Institution was one of the best in the world, costly, but ranked in the top ten. There were not only people from Konoha. The inhabitants were from any town, from any family that could afford to send their 'loved' ones away. Sent them away to deny that they had such a stain to their family name.

The hallways and rooms of the building were white. A few rooms like the Entertainment Room having colored walls to make it seem more enjoyable and homey. Every room allowed for patients to enter was stripped of anything they could use to harm them selves or others around them. Medication was given once or twice a day depending on the person and their condition. Hourly doctors and nurses watched around the clock certain patients that could not be allowed to wonder freely like most.

A patient such as Sabaku Gaara.

At the tender age of six the boy had been sent, nine years ago. Sent by his father, the boy had been more then a handful for the medical staff. The boy didn't speak a word to the staff for over a year. They'd almost thought he was a mute.

After that point everything turned around. Instead of the frightened little boy, he became an aggressive and dangerous child. Medication was needed to calm him. For a while the nurses had put the pills in his food but he soon found out how they were sneaking his medicine into him. The boy was smart, no one could deny it. Nurses then tried to give them to Gaara so he could take them himself. When he refused, doctors took it upon themselves to inject it into him.

At age 9, Sabaku Gaara had put two doctors into the emergency room in Kahoka.

After that the employees had taken cautious actions. Gaara wasn't allowed to be alone with people or other patients. Giving the boy his medication was proceeded with guards present.

Gaara was the most dangerous patient at Konoha's Mental Institution to date. The boy showed more then enough reason to be feared when others annoyed him and had even almost killed one of the other patients.

Usually he was left in his solitary room. If he wasn't around others, how could he hurt them? He was just like the Institution its self. Ignored. He was the stain kept under the rug and ignored.

The doctors could do nothing to help or even attempt to help the boy. He talked now, but it was not to say 'Hi' or 'How is the weather?' He only said what was needed or to command the staff to get out of his room. No one touched him, no one talked to him, and he had no friends.

Around his 15th year alive, the staff came to a conclusion that could _possibly_ help the young boy. Normal teenagers had friends there own age. Perhaps having a 'normal' person his own age would help him come out of his aggressive stage in life.

Why not advertise their cause, make a little money? They could find a high ranked family that would be willing to help for a good cause while also giving both groups a good name. An Institution willing to go the extra mile to help an unfortunate person and the family member that was willing to help.

Killing two birds with one stone, right?

It was decided. They would call the Hyuga family the next morning.

* * *

Yes, I am doing this because I don't know what to write for 'A Dangerous Game' at the moment. Plus, I've wanted to do a story where Gaara is more in his character. This chapter is so lame though. BUT next chapter will have Neji in it. Promise.

Not Beta-ed because I don't know where she is. (Insert Sad Face here)

The Story title came from a Song by Celldweller because I love their music.

**Posted: **June 6, 2006.


	2. Project From Hell

I don't own Naruto…

Author's Note: Thanks so much every one! I was gunna wait a little longer, but I was so happy I thought I'd get this out as soon as I could. I had to tweak things in this chapter for a while to get it right…Oh, and with each chapter it's getting longer and longer. I'm on the outline to about the fourth chapter… (Smiles) Reviews at the end.

I've NEVER used Japanese Suffixes before. So if I screw up big time on that, I'm really sorry.

**I need a new Beta**…I don't know what happened to her…

**Own Little World**

Chapter Two: Project From Hell

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

It was not everyday his uncle would ask for him to come into his study and talk to him. It was only when it involved his cousins or financial issues. Perhaps if Neji ever got in trouble, he'd be there more often, but he didn't. Geniuses didn't get in trouble.

Which it was, his cousins or business, he was soon to find out.

Though they lived in the same house it was rare the two would see each other. Neji had school and was class vice president while his uncle had a top of the line business to operate. The two things kept both busy and if his uncle had taken out time from working to speak with him, it had to be big.

The study was his uncle's main point for any business, or to get away from others. Three out of four walls had selves of books covering the surface. The other had two large, full sized windows looking out over property. The door was set opposite to the windows. There were small knickknacks scattered on with wall with the windows. The room was probably his favorite in the room, his most cherished room.

When Neji walked in, he noticed two things that were odd. One, the numerous files that would have been on his uncle's desk were gone and replaced with a thin tan one. The second, the other man was gazing out the windows with a thoughtful expression.

"You asked for me." Neji got right to the point. He didn't have time to be there if it wasn't something important. He had homework and tests to study for. Neji also wasn't on best terms with his uncle.

His uncle looked out the window a while longer, turning, and seating himself at his large desk. "An interesting request was faxed to me this morning. From Konoha's Mental Institution."

The brown haired teenager's brows frowned ever so slightly. "Why would they send you anything?"

He was aware that there was a Mental Institution, but he'd never really thought about it. The place was too far out of town and in the middle of nowhere to really give the structure much thought. It seemed odd that they'd be sending a top of the notch company owner anything. Sometimes they'd get smaller businesses or other owners asking for money. The Institution was anything but poor and every one in the business world knew it. But Hyuga's though didn't just give things away with out getting something in return.

"They want to make an agreement. They have a patient there that seems to have given them some trouble with the staff. They think bring in someone his own age would help with the problem."

Neji could see where this was going. "You want me to go? Why? What's in this for you?"

His uncle leaned back in his chair looking at the over of the tan folder. "This will be good for advertising. People may pay for our products but they don't trust us because we're so cut off to others. Helping the less fortune like this boy will give us advertisement. Going along with this will make the Hyuga's seem more…socialized."

"It will give us a good name." Neji stated. "That doesn't answer the question why I have to go."

"Hinata-san's learning how to run the company for when I retire and I don't trust Hanabi-san to go."

Neji's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this, not at all. Their family was large, why pick him? He wasn't what one would call a 'people person' and preferred to be alone. Now he was being sent to some 'hospital' to send some time with a nutcase? It wasn't his idea of a good time.

He had his own things to do. He had to obtain his image and keep up his grades. He was the vice president of the student class and it demanded his attention all the time. Nothing less then perfect would be good enough for him, or his uncle. 'Hanging out' with some retard would only get in his way.

Before Neji could even voice his resentment for the 'project' he'd been given, his uncle waved his hand in dismissal. "I will call them this evening and tell them you'd loved to help." Neji didn't miss the tilt up ward at the corner of his lips.

Sending a silent glare, Neji bowed and turned around on a dime. Yes, he'd _love_ to waste his time with a crazy person for a few hours a day. Yes, he'd _love_ to take time off of studying and become a fool like all the other students at his school. And yes, he'd _love_ to be part of the project-from-hell and help his uncle.

The day was just going to get better and better wasn't it? Did the gods want to rip open the floor and have demons drag him down to hell now? Because it was looking a lot more appeasing then this.

* * *

Alright, before anyone bitches at me, no, I have NOTHING against mentally disabled people. Or any person who isn't 'normal'. I've an LD thingy for as long as I can freaking remember and I'm not to normal my self…and if you're still reading this so are you! (xD). And Neji is just being a bastard right now.

Reviewers: (9!)

**Corvin:** (Big teary eyes) I always love your reviews! Every time I see you reviewed I get this big smile on my face! I posted this earlier just because of you! 8)

**Gray.blob:** Yeah isn't his family mean? I'd be so heart broken if my family dumped me in an asylum.

**Minoki:** I did! 8)

**Brezzie:** I'll look at your story as soon as I have time! Right now I have work, Driver's Ed and crazy siblings to look after. But I will! Lol

**Naitachal666:** Really? I thought this chapter was actually pretty boring. With no speech and all.

**Katterree Fengari** Aw thanks! I like Gaara centered fics too. Which is why both of my stories have him as one of the main characters.

**RabidFangirlMoo** Of course!

**Darka-Chan** Psycho Gaara is such a turn on. (Laughs)

**shiroyuki004**Lol thanks! I adore that word…potentialness-ness. 8D

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: **Oh! You said my second favorite word! "Spiffy"!

**Posted:** June 12, 2006


	3. The Truculent Patient

I don't own Naruto…

Author's Note: Sorry for taking _forever_!

This chapter was so hard to write…And I really wanted it to be good. This is the third time I've rewritten everything, so hopefully this will satisfy everyone. You guys sure did for me! **15** reviews for the last chapter! O.O; Oh my god! I am so happy!

Clap for my beta, **Betty Taco**! If it wasn't for her this would be _filled_ with grammatical errors and misspelled words.

**Own Little World**

Chapter Three: The Truculent Patient

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

The seat was hard, the kind that was almost like the ones at school, but worse. All the walls he'd seen so far had been starch white and had matching clean white floors. A counter separated him from the nurse that had welcomed him into the Institution. The woman was young, most likely just out of college and her first time in the field. She at least acted like she was young, swooning over Neji and flicking her long eyelashes at him. It was disgusting really, to have even a nurse probably twice his age trying to get in his pants.

Said woman was talking to another, older, woman. The second was typing madly behind a computer screen and only stopping to hand a small tan envelope to the younger. They shared a brief glance at each other when all talking stopped before the young lady was shooed away from the elder nurse.

Neji noted the look they had shared when the nurse had been given the envelope. Her eyes had widened, and fear flashed in her brown eyes. But fear of what, was what Neji wanted to know.

Shifting in his seat Neji tried to think of something that would make him happier. Going out to the movies with friends? No, he didn't have the time to do such things. Studying for a test? It really wasn't fun, just a priority. When did he ever really have fun?

'So much for 'happy' thoughts.' Neji grumbled to himself. He'd gone to a counselor when he was younger and they'd all said he was a negative person.

"Not enough love, or caring, in his life." They had said, and were probably right.

The nurse returned to him, smiling and holding the folder to her chest. "If you'll come this way we can get you introduced." Her smiled seemed a little more forced now.

Having immense observing skills, he noted the forced smile in the back of his mind. He stood and fallowed the woman down more white halls, past white doors, and barred windows. Like a jail but friendlier looking. When they pasted by a door going to the out side he saw a few people, patients, in a garden area with nurse or two talking to them. Neji looked away quickly.

"Hyuga-san." The nurse called from ahead of him. "I would just like to say…be careful." She looked up and down the hallway before saying the last part. She stopped at a closed door near the back, resting her hand on the doorknob.

The warning caused Neji to raise an eyebrow. What did he have to be careful of? He wanted to question farther but the nurse opened the door and forced a smile on her face. "Good morning Gaara-chan! I've brought someone that wants to talk to you."

She stepped to the side allowing Neji to enter the room. He walked in, noticing there were four other people in the room. Three of them weren't in the standard doctors' uniform and had black clothing on. They looked more like body guards then anything. The forth was different from all the rest.

Neji first thoughts were why they would need three guards for such a scrawny looking kid. His red hair was cut short shorter it seemed on the left side of his forehead where the kanji for 'Love' was. His eyes were outlined in dark black circles that could only be from lack of sleep. His face was completely blank of any emotion or feeling, more so because the boy seemed to have no eyebrows which made it very difficult to tell his emotion.

He was wearing all white clothes, and a shirt Neji sneered mentally at; it was a straight jacket, though it aloud him to move his arms for now. The boy's arms were crossed over his chest, making it seem like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

'You're not the only one.' Neji thought. He sat down in the chair across from the kid. The nurse nodded to the guards, shutting the door. Sighing, Neji reminded himself why exactly he was there and stopping glaring at the redhead.

"I'm Hyuga Neji from Kahoka, you are?" Neji asked while being as polite as he could.

The room was silent for a long time. As Neji waited his patience grew slimmer and slimmer. The kid stared at him almost blankly. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking because of his lack of eyebrows. If he had them, Neji could have been able to tell his mood from the slightest movement.

Had he not heard Neji? Or worse, was he deaf? If they gave him to some kid that couldn't even hear, they were going to have a difficult time.

"Did you hear me?" Neji asked and perhaps said it harsher then he'd meant. The boys eyes narrowed so dangerously that it caused the hairs on the back of Neji's neck to stand.

The older men in the room must have noticed the change in the atmosphere. One, a man with light brown hair, took a step closer to the redhead. "Gaara-san…" It would have almost sounded like a warning if his voice hadn't quivered.

The redhead, Gaara, glance sideways at the man, then looked back to meet eyes with Neji. "I want you to leave."

Neji's eyebrow rose at that. It sounded like the kid had just _commanded_ him to get out. Who did he think he was? Neji was the normal one, not him. Neji wasn't the one in the nut house and didn't have four guards protecting _others_ from him.

Despite the command to leave, Neji sat in his seat with a poker face. He would ignore it for now, pretending he didn't hear it. Start up a normal conversation and maybe the other teen would slowly ease into the conversation. "What's there to do around here-"

Gaara stood up suddenly causing the guards to tense. One stepped so he was next to Neji, and the other two stood on each side of Gaara.

"Gaara-san, please sit and we'll make an arrangement for later." The one with light brown hair tried.

The other man, younger in appearance, nodded. "We'll try again next week ok?" He set his hand down on Gaara's shoulder in a reassuring gesture and also hoping to get the younger man to sit down again.

If Neji hadn't been in martial arts for years, he would have missed everything. The two other men's eyes widen at the touch, rushing forward to stop what was coming. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously and not a second later the hand was grabbed in a tight grip and the twisted into an odd angle at the shoulder.

The man who had been on Gaara's other side tried to grab the teen's hands before he completely broke his co-worker's shoulder blades. "Gaara-san stop!" He yelled but was surprised by a fist connecting with his cheekbone.

While Neji studied the fight, the man next to him called some one on a radio. Neji watched Gaara move and render the guards helpless. The one who'd touched the red head's shoulder was in the corner of the room with a broken nose. The other was defending himself from a few of Gaara's punches and kicks. Try as he might to get his own in he was helpless. Each punch he threw was either caught or blocked, then reflected with a harder one.

It surprised the Hyuga that the guards were going down so easily. The boy had moves and was tough, Neji had to give him that, but pure physical strength could take him down if someone had their own moves. Like Neji…

The third guard had gone down sometime after the second, unconscious in the opposite side of the room. The redhead's back had been turned during must of the one sided fight. He turned now, looking at Neji with the same narrowed eyes. He was grinning now, sending chills up and down Neji's spine, alarms going off in his head to get the hell away from the redhead.

The grin widened, and he lunged for the Hyuga. Neji barely had time to get up from his seat and block. 'He's fast.' Neji noted blocking the kick to his stomach. A small upturn of the brunet's lips showed his enjoyment. Fighting some one in a mental house aside, Neji hadn't had a good fight in a while.

Another kick went for him, lower this time, and he grabbed the foot. "You're good." Neji said while twisting the foot and leg. Gaara spun twisted, using it to his advantage and kicking in the direction of Neji's face. Neji dropped the foot and jumped back, barely missing being hit in the face by the punch that followed.

Deciding it was time to stop going beating the bush, Neji blocked one last attack and threw his own punch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lighter toned fist, connecting before he could stop it as his own landed in the same place on Gaara's face.

Everything became quiet, Neji stared, stunned that he'd been hit. Gaara's face had loss the crazy grin and taken on the look of surprise. Both teens stared at the other with wide eyes while taking in the fact they'd been hit.

The door opened, and a bored, silver haired man walked into the room. The one visible eye widened a bit at the seen before him. "Did I interrupt something?"

Both boys jumped apart, breathing heavily from their fight while glaring at each other. Neji's cheek throbbed painfully but he refused to rub the sore spot. He saw Gaara rub the tattoo on his forehead, an odd gesture since Neji hadn't hit him there.

The older man hummed, looking at the three fallen guards, then at the two teens. His eyes lingered on each of them, studying their wounds before nodding almost to himself, "I think this will be enough for today."

Neji glanced over at Gaara again, before brushing off his shirt and walking to the door.

"Hatake Kakashi, head doctor of Konoha's Mental Institution." The silver haired man once again looked bored as he fallowed Neji out into the hall.

"Hyuga Neji." Came Neji's curt reply. He wanted to leave _now_.

"Your ride is in the front." He sounded bored and very un-doctor like to Neji. "I've already set you up to come back in three days-"

"I'm coming back?" Neji stopped walking toward where he knew his ride would be waiting, shocked. Was the guy _blind_? They'd just about beaten the crap out each other and he wanted to bring Neji back?

Kakashi nodded, pulling up an organ book and flipping it open. "He was just in a bad mood today. You can come back when the weather is better."

Neji frowned at the book, knowing what the contents were. Was this guy posing as a doctor and really one of the other nut cases in there? The conversation seemed to be over either way, since Kakashi seemed to be engrossed in his book with no signs of him coming back to the actual world.

When Neji was outside the building he glanced up at the sky, touching the spot where he'd gotten punched. The sky had a few small clouds and the air was warm, a perfect day to do something outside. He remembered Kakashi's last words, trying to figure how a day could get any better.

* * *

Reviews:

**Betty Taco**: Thankies for being meh Bata! 8D

**Kibawhitefang**: Thanks! Kiba is another one of the Naruto characters I like, so I like your name.

**Darka-Chan**: I'm trying to make them longer! Lol, trying is the key word. But this one was longer, WOOT!

**bramble-claw588**: I hope I didn't disappoint you. 8)

**minoki**: (Points to above chapter) Lol, it's like you read my mind! O.o

**Corvin**: I don't really plan anything out on paper, sometimes I'll be like 'Oh! I should put that in a chapter!' and write I down but I pretty much let everything come to me randomly. And yes, Hiashi is planning something evil (Is all Ninja like.)

**Brezzie**: He was here in this one! Lol. In character right? I hope so. o.o

**gray.blob**: (I like your name too! xD) I've always loved sarcasm.

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice**: I don't know what my first favorite word is…right now it's a big blank spot. Lol.

**shiroyuki004**: Oh I like that "begending" word. Very Spiffy. xD

**DarkLuminescence**: Thankies!

**Yue-Yu**: A crazy Gaara is a sexy Gaara indeed! Like hot and drooling of the fangirl-ness!...Er…yeah. xD But no Neji's not going to stay a jerk, but some one has to help him see the world in a different view…(hint hint)

**llshadowmakerll**: Sorry it took so long!

**Raven**: Thanks! I've always loved written from Neji's view on things. But sometimes he can be such a bastard!

**Suma goddess of darkness**: I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

**Posted: June 26, 2006**


	4. Top Notch Quandary

I don't own Naruto… **EDIT July 23, 2006: Beta-ed!**

Author's Note: This was only looked over by me. Sorry for taking forever. I had like, no drive to write for a long time. (Sad Face)

Oh and if anyone wants to know, 'quandary' means: a state of difficulty or perplexity. I love big words. (Laughs) See, now no one can say you learn nothing from reading FanFiction! 8D Oh and I have Myspace now, so go to my profile to get the link.

**And thanks for everyone that has taken the time to review again!**

XxXinukaiXxX, Black Winged HikariAngel, Crimson mist, Ookami Aya, Hadrian Tiernan, shiroyuki004, crimsonbloodvampire, Raivu Itonami, Yue-Yu, Hija Del Sucio, narutonoob66, Danii and Riku, gray.blob, Setg'-in, Brezzie, akai-chou-spirit, minoki, Darka-Chan, and kibawhitefang.

**Own Little World**

Chapter Four: Top Notch Quandary

By: Dead Walking Raccoon

Hinata had offered to put some of her make up on him, but his pride hadn't let him accept it. The bruise hadn't looked too big to him in the mirror that morning, hardly even noticeable.

"Wow Neji-chan, who the hell beat you up!"

Obviously he was wrong. Neji didn't think it was that big of a mark, the redhead hadn't punched him _that_ hard to leave such a noticeable bruise. But Naruto had proved his point wrong. If some one like Naruto was able to make it out, it had to be noticeable; he wasn't the brightest person at school.

"So who did it? Must have been someone good to have gotten such a hard blow." Naruto grinned, sitting backwards in his seat.

"Yeah, it's not everyday Hyuga Neji gets hit. Must have been some fight." Kiba's grin was cocky, showing off sharp canine teeth.

One of the worse things possible was to have Naruto and Kiba in the same class room. They were two of the biggest pranksters in the school and whoever put them in the same classroom should be the one in the Mental Hospital. He wasn't going to tell them who had gotten in the hit, a _lucky_ hit, the Hyuga reminded himself. It was bad enough his pride was hurt; he didn't need the two biggest loud mouth's to find out and add salt to the wound.

So the brunet turned his head away from them and refused to answer. The two troublesome teens snickered.

"Was it Sasuke-teme? He has had a stick up his ass the last few days." The blond made a face at the name, nose scrunching up.

"Was that your stick?" The dog boy's grin widened. Neji almost rolled his eyes at the crude words.

Naruto's face flushed, but he made a fist and shook it at the other boy. "Shut up dog breath!"

"You're not denying it!" Kiba laughed harder as the blond punched his shoulder. Neji's fist twitched and he wondered how much trouble he'd get in for punching both of them. Luckily for the two pranksters the teacher came through the door in the nick of time. They were both fortunate the unemotional teen didn't act immature and through something at their heads, like a book, a dictionary would be perfect…

* * *

The cold, green eyes had narrowed at him, taunting him. The boy look scrawny, but his fist had made an obvious impact. Someone so weak looking shouldn't be able to hit so hard. Neji had been in marshal arts since he could walk practically. He new size wasn't everything but it seemed almost impracticable that someone like him could be so strong.

Not that the red head had looked deathly slim. He was just…petite. No, that word didn't set well with describing Gaara, it sounded to girly. Diminutive, perhaps was the right word.

But the narrowed eyes had changed, as well as the characteristics of the sonic boy. He had grinned, not smiled, and that grin had sent shivers and warning bells off in the Hyuga's mind. The Hyuga family was well known for their keen eyes and the brown haired teen hadn't missed the sudden change on his face. He looked, to say it bluntly, crazy. He'd smiled like one would think a cereal killer would while cutting up a dead body.

That grin had been directed at him, the crazy intent to hurt someone had been directed fully on Neji. Not even when the redhead had been fighting against the three guards had he looked like that. But something had changed, the very atmosphere around him, almost as if he was a totally different person.

It was all Neji could think about while at school. Tenten had worried over his bruise but he had waved her off. He new at one point she like him, though he wasn't sure if that was the same case now, but she didn't have to fawn over him like the nest of the female population. Being one of his closer friends she should know he didn't like that.

"Who could have done this to our once youthful filled friend!" Lee asked with determined eyes.

"Yeah Neji-chan you never told us who did it!" Naruto flashed a grin with his partner in all past and future pranks next to him.

The teen in question set his lunch tray down on the table a little harder then was necessary. He didn't need this right now. He was to busy dealing with the Sabaku kid. Not to mention the student council was disusing the plans for any student field trips and other activities going on during the school year.

"He's not going to answer so stop asking. It's too troublesome anyway." Grumbled a bored looking Shikamaru.

Neji could get long well with the Nara boy if he acted like this all the time. It was almost hard to believe that the same boy who slept or watched clouds all day was one of the top students at the high school.

"Though it is a mystery as to who could have done it …" The pony tailed teen continued. So maybe Neji's earlier thoughts of him were not as correct as he had hoped.

Giving a glare to all those around the table, the brown haired Hyuga picked up a spoon full of food and lifted it to his lips. Before he could consume his food his cell phone rang. He never put it on vibrate or silent because no one ever called. He'd been so lucky over the years that none of his fan-girls had found it out. Very few people outside his family knew the number and even fewer called. His phone bill was never over.

All the teens at the table pulled out their cell phones and ready to answer, but was disappointed. The white eyed boy flipped his phone as graceful as one could while opening a phone and spoke. "Hyuga Neji."

"Neji-kun could you come back in two days, the weather's looking well." A bored voice said as paper flipping was heard in the background.

Neji's lips turned downward, not recognizing the voice on the over side of the line. He looked at the called ID but still didn't recognize it. "Who is this?"

There was a sigh from the other person as if it had been the easiest question in the world. "Kakashi, Gaara-kun's doctor."

That one name caused Neji to full-fledged frown. He'd really been hoping after the incident that they wouldn't want him to return. This 'doctor' had to be an impostor. No sane man would put teens who obviously didn't like each other in the same room, _again_.

He had to think of a plan. A justification to not go back, or at least something to give him more time to think of a better excuse. "It's supposed to be very hot." The brown haired teen disputed after remembering what the news man had said about the weather that week.

"I'm aware of that." The lazy sounding man was followed by another page flip. Before Neji could come up with another reason not to go Kakashi intervened. "I talked to your uncle and he said you shouldn't have any plans. We'll look forward to seeing you. Bye!"

Neji stared at his phone for a few seconds, taking in all of what had been said in the short conversation. He was going _back_. He'd have get Hatake's diploma looked at to make sure it was correct.

* * *

The Hyuga teen sighed and fell back on his bed. A few folders were spread over his bedspread. One was the small folder his uncle had had the day he learned he'd be going to the Institution which he now knew contained the little information they had on Sabaku Gaara. The other, much larger, was on all the records of Hatake Kakashi's diplomas and vigorous other qualifications.

Hatake really was a doctor.

And a good one at that.

He'd been with Konoha's Mental Institution for a long time, and from the papers Neji had been able to dig up, he was a very renowned doctor that was one of the best. Of course, being the best would mean that the best Institution would get him. He'd been working with Gaara ever since the kid was sent to the Institution.

Besides Hatake's achievement as a doctor, the Sabaku kid's profile was remarkably small. There was the general information on him, height, weight, how long he'd been an inpatient, but there wasn't anything about before that. Nothing about the things he liked to do, his favorite color, or about any of his friends.

Neji wondered if the redhead had any friends. With an attitude like his there was only a sliver of a chance. Though, Neji wasn't the nicest person and he had friends.

The Institution only had the basics of Gaara. Neji wondered why his family had sent him away. He saw the reports on the two doctors sent to the emergency room in Kahoka. There were many after that, but they seemed to start at age nine. Had that been why the green eyed boy had been sent away?

Despite the small amount of papers on Gaara, the Hyuga felt that there was something missing. They might not have given his uncle everything on the Sabaku boy. It was a possibility after all.

The worst thing was it peaked his curiosity.

Who was Sabaku Gaara? What had his childhood been like? What caused him to be the way he was? When did his family come to see him? Would Neji get to meet them?

There were so many questions about him that the Hyuga teen _wanted_ to know. If he ever wanted to know though and if he ever expected to get answers he'd have to get them himself. Which would mean; going back and talking to the redhead and learn from the source.

Neji rolled onto his stomach, head throbbing from all the thinking. School work was one thing, it came easy to him, but the human mind of another was challenging.

* * *

It was burning.

The air was hot and dry, like the desert that was denied the water it so desperately needed. Most people were in their homes or in pools to cool off from the heat. A small handful of people were out in the heat, some crazy enough to be out in it and others by force. Hyuga Neji was out because of the later.

Whatever made Kakashi think today was supposed to be a nice day he had no clue. It was hot, the weather report for the past week had said it was going to be hot, but yet the man had been keen on Neji coming today.

It had been 20 minutes since the silver haired man had taken him to an out side area. There were a few trees, a high brick wall, and lots of cameras. No one else was out there and the Hyuga could guess that the reason was so if something happened like it did last time none of the other patients would get hurt.

The brown haired teen was leaning against the biggest tree in the shade. It had just been the doctor who'd greeted him when he arrived. Hatake had said he'd been back in a few minutes with Gaara. Now though he was still waiting under the same tree Neji had been left under.

A door squeaked behind him and Neji turned to the source. Walking toward him was the masked man and in front of him the red haired Sabaku Gaara looking as indifferent as before.

"See Gaara-kun, he didn't leave!" The man's one eye curved indicating he was smiling under the mask.

The boy made no indication that he had said something in the first place and was staring straight into Neji's white eyes. Neji straightened some, holding out his hand. "Nice to see you again."

Gaara's eyes shifted down to his hand. He looked at it for a moment, and then back to the Hyuga's face but slightly lower. "The mark is still there."

Neji pulled back his hand and fought the temptation to touch the still slightly visible mark. He was glad to see the same mark on the redhead's pale face was visible still.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Neji-kun for a minute, Gaara-kun?" Kakashi asked smiling under the mask. The boy looked at him then went to take the spot Neji had abandoned when the two of them had come out. When the older man saw the boy sitting and staring off into space, he turned back to Neji. "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. He'd been thinking Hatake had sent the redhead away so he could something important, not comment on the wheatear. "It's very warm."

Kakashi slouched some looking at the trees. "Gaara-kun was raised in the desert of Suna." He mumbled almost to himself and taking something out of his back pocket. The orange book from before was flipped open. "I'll be over here if you need me." He said over his shoulder while walking to a bench by the white building.

The white eyed boy looked over his shoulder at the other teen. Gaara was sitting under the tree with his back against the wall, arms lazily folder over his chest with a calmer area around him then the previous encounter they shared. He was looking off in a different direction, no doubt thinking about something.

Sighing silently, Neji walked a few steps into the shade again and sat down. He was a few feet away from Gaara, a safe distance if anything should happen. From when he'd started to walk green eyes had locked on him and followed his every move. The Hyuga was trying to act as casual as he could but with such intense eyes watching him it was difficult. But his curiosity had won over his mind and he wanted to know more about the Sabaku kid and he would.

They sat, in silence for over a half an hour. Neji had laid down on the grass and closed his eyes but kept his sharp hearing open for any movement. He didn't doubt that the younger teen had been watching him the whole time. That was another character trait he noticed. Gaara didn't mind staring openly at something or someone. He didn't look away from shyness; he probably wasn't even the least shy.

The weather was very hot. Luckily they were in the shade but even then the heat was almost unbearable. He couldn't imagine living in a place that was this hot all the time. Kahoka had its hot days like this, but normally it was warm with a cold breeze to cool the temperature down to a comfortable level. So while Neji was slightly sweating the Sabaku kid was probably thinking it was paradise.

When the brown haired teen opened his eye a crack he saw Gaara looking at him, eyes slightly narrowed. It would be hard identifying what he was thinking since he lacked visible eyebrows. "What?" Neji's asked thinking maybe the other boy would have a question and it would lead into a real conversation.

The redhead continued to watch him, an analyzing look hidden under an emotionless face. Finally the redhead spoke. "You came back." Neji raised an eyebrow in question and after a few more minutes of waiting the redhead continued. "Usually they don't come back unless there is a hefty amount of money involved."

Neji could guess he was talking about the doctors or other people who had tried to talk to Gaara before. Neji was certain if it wasn't because of his uncle's business outlook and his own curiosity he wouldn't be back. Snorting Neji closed his eyes again. "There was no money involved."

The redhead moved and white eyes opened again. He didn't want to be caught off guard if the boy attacked him again. Instead of seeing a lunging head of red, the boy had turned fully toward Neji, looking at him with narrowed eyes again. Where eyebrows should be indications of a thoughtful look was placed.

"What?" Neji asked again, sitting up while brushing a few strains of grass off his back.

Gaara stood, answering over his shoulder. "You're different."

The answer, no _statement_, shocked the Hyuga. He was different? What did that mean? The redhead was already walking away, saying something to Kakashi who was still absorbed in his book, but he nodded none the less.

Green eyes glanced back at the still sitting boy before pushing the white door open and disappearing into the building. Walking over to the silver haired doctor Kakashi flipped the page. "I think he enjoyed your talk."

The brown haired boy stared at the closed doors, thinking. Had Gaara said that? Or was it just the lazy doctor eases dropping? And what had the last look been for?

Neji didn't know, but when Kakashi asked when they would see him again, the white eyed boy answered when ever Gaara wanted to see him again.

* * *

Ok…hopefully you guys are still reading since it's been like, forever since I last updated. I reviewed to everyone through FF reviewing system but for those who I couldn't I'll answer here.

**Reviews not answered:**

Yue-Yu: xD thanks! I'm really glad no one was like, "God you suck at fighting scenes!" I thought for sure I'd been getting a lot of them!

Crimson mist: I thought so too. Since Gaara's a little… different from other people and Neji would be up for a fight if it presented itself.

Black Winged HikariAngel: Really? I thought there was one or two other fics where Gaara's in character but maybe that's with a different pairing then Neji. But thanks none the less!

**Posted: July 19, 2006**


End file.
